Compounds such as 3-(5-amino-2-methyl-4-oxoquinazolin-3(4H)-yl)-piperidine-2,6-dione (Formula A) and 3-(2,5-di-methyl-4-oxoquinazolin-3(4H)-yl)-piperidine-2,6-dione (Formula B) and other derivatives in this family are currently being studied as anti-proliferative, immunomodulatory, and anti-angiogenic agents.

The above compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,635,700 and 8,492,395; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0082375, 2010/0016342, 2012/0230982, and 2012/0232100; and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2012/125475; the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The compounds of Formula A and B, because of the asymmetric carbon on the glutarimide ring (i.e., the piperidine-2,6-dione ring), are a racemic mixture of R and S stereoisomers. The hydrogen at the 3-position is acidic due to the presence of the adjacent carbonyl moiety, thereby making it difficult to prevent racemization of the two stereoisomers and difficult to determine if one of the stereoisomers is superior to the other.
The present invention provides new compounds that are resistant to racemization at their stereogenic center, and are useful in the treatment of various medical disorders.